Great Mecha Queen Doragojira
by Neoraichu
Summary: A new kaiju and a telepath are sent from the future in order to slay Godzilla. Because of the process to create it, it is mostly Godzilla with some Space Godzilla and also some Mechagodzilla components. Will the programming keep her and Godzilla from seeing each other as something besides mortal enemies? Can the King of Monstes deal with another super kaiju like himself?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of

Great Mecha Queen Doragojira

Toho Limited own the copyrights to Godzilla, Mecha King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, and all similar kaiju.

… The Year 23XX ...

A group of scientists and engineers slave over a 100 meter tall monster while the head scientists look on in anticipation of its completion. It appeared to be charcoal gray, and its metallic cybernetic components and cyber-armor where made of materials with the same natural coloration. The shoulder and hip crystals, as well as the triple row of spines along its back, were an off white color which glowed when energy was discharged either in the form of the fusion breath weapon or radiating heat from the dual-core fusion reactors. They only glowed faintly as the fusion cores were running on their minimum power settings. The super heavy armor covered the monster's head, chest, arms, hips, and lower legs/feet. Thruster packs on the back of the armored torso and shins would allow the monster to fly at Mach 0.9 at sea level, which was a good speed for something to large and not aerodynamic. It was also apparent that one eye was cybernetic, as well as both of the monster's ears.

"A magnificent beast," said Professor X-2468-A-97531-G, "I'd say it's humanity's greatest weapon to achieve peace."

"But war ended a hundred years ago," said Assistant Y-1011-Z-1357-R, "What do we need that thing for now? Even space aliens are smart enough to leave us alone now."

"We don't need it _NOW_."

"Oh no," gasp the assistant, "You are thinking about tampering with the past, are you? Didn't we learn our lesson with Mecha King Ghidorah?"

"Yes, we learned that the only thing that can defeat Godzilla is a _more powerful Godzilla_."

"But it still has an organic brain. What will stop its natural instincts from taking over?"

"The computer part of its brain not only makes it as intelligent as an AI, but it also counteracts all of the possible natural impulses. It will only exist to fullfill its purpose. Destroy all kaiju including the King of the Kaiju, Godzilla."

"And when that's done? The humans back then got their hand on Mecha King Ghidorah and made their silly Mechagodzillas, after all."

"It will swim to a place in the Pacific Ocean 300 miles away from civilization and self destruct with 10 megatons of explosive force. There will be absolutely nothing left to salvage."

"Say, what are those huge bumps in the chestplate supposed to be?"

"Well, we had to put the twin fusion cores in the front of the chest, because we couldn't take any space away from the lungs, heart, ribcage or... wait, what to you think they are?!"

"They look like giant covered breasts."

"That's preposterous... and perverted."

"Well, it is female," observed Assistant Y.

"What?!" gaps Professor X.

"Examination of its genes show that when we combined Godzilla DNA with that of Space Gojira, the Y genes were all left out, and thus a female was created. Of all the embryos we tried to create, this is the only one that matured this far and survived."

"Why wasn't I told of this?"

"I guess no one thought it mattered."

"Well, the computer would curb any... reproductive urges. I guess it doesn't really matter, although it may explain why she's only 100 meters tall instead of 120 meters like Space Godzilla."

"The enhancements will make her at least as strong as Godzilla, and in theory even stronger. But still, the historical records do seem to refer to Godzilla as 'he'."

"All the better. If he tries to approach her with anything other than fighting on his mind, it will be all the more easy for Doragojira to destroy him."

"I suppose that does make sense. But where does the pilot go?"

"With the heat generated by the fusion cores, it would be impossible to have a pilot."

"Then who will guide the beast if the computer fails?"

"As a precaution, we're sending a telepath along with Doragojira back to the past. At the present time, we cannot bring them back."

"Might the telepath give away our secrets?"

"She has been trained to kill herself before revealing any tech that might compromise the future. This includes telepathic cooercion. Otherwise, she will blend with earth society and live out the rest of her life as one of them."

"I forgot that they were known telepaths in the 20th and 21st centuries. Even her genetic material would not prove advantageous."

"That's how we planned it."

"You couldn't get me to volunteer for this mission."

"Nor I, but that's besides the point."

"What if the people of the past attack believing Doragojira is one of their kaiju?"

"She is programmed to only use the least amount of force against humans, so she would attempt to disable their war machines with the minimum amount of casualties to them."

"I see. It would have to have some extremely precise weapons to disable a vehicles as small as a fighter or tank unit."

"The optic laser from the cyber-eye is precise enough to make a hole as small as 2.5 centimeters through metal armor and plates."

"What about the fusion breath weapon?"

"I doubt she would use it against anything smaller than a kaiju, and even then not in a populated area where missing would cause a lot of collateral damage."

"Am I the only one who thinks its ironic that the base we made and shall test Doragojira on is the ruins of Monster Island?"

"It's just you," mused Professor X.

"Thanks," replied Assistant Y.

"Is the computer fully programmed?"

"Yes, as well as the back up computer."

"Good, we can't run the field tests until we were absolutely sure the computers were fully programmed and operational."

"Besides, we both know this site was chosen because more than likely, Doragojira will be sent to the Monster Island of the past to destroy Godzilla."

"That's true."

"And all profiles of all known kaiju have already been stored in Doragojira's computer system. There should be no surprises here."

"That's good to know."

"It also includes all known versions of the Mechagodzilla and various other super-weapons of their time frame."

"They should be working together for a common goal."

"We just can't assume cooperation."

"That's true."

… Meanwhile, back in 1993 on Monster Island ...

"Well," said Misato, "Monitoring Monster Island must be the most boring job ever."

"What do you expect," replied Rei, "Godzilla has been asleep for a solid month, and none of the other kaiju leave the island for nuclear take out."

"This is surely a waste of my telepathic potential." The two ladies sat in the net-covered tent in their camping chairs, and gazing into their laptops and sensor displays which were powered by the portable generators.

Misato was a moderate sized Japanese woman with straight jet black hair cut just long enough to cover her ears. Her deep brown eyes were accented by her eye shadow, a lighter shade of brown. Her thin lips were pursed as she looked at the laptop screen absentmindedly.

Her bosom seemed to stretch out her one piece white jumpsuit that also doubled as her laboratory clothing, even though it needed to be laundered first as she had worn it for about 2 days. She kept her personal PDA in one breast pocket, as well as a notepad and pen in the other.

"Not to mention a waste of my scientific knowledge. Well, I guess that we're sure get paid well enough to be stuck here."

Rei was also about the same size as Misato, and looked similar other than the fact her hair was green in color along with her eyes and eye shadow. She like to stain her full lips bright red even though there was almost no one there to appreciate them. Certainly not many men came by other than the monthly supply boat. As a former grease monkey, she wore overalls on top of her jumpsuit, and the grease on it had been there for at least a month.

"Six months without a break," complained Misato, "We should have been rotated out months ago, and they never get the beer shipments here on time."

"Is that what you care most about?"

"Yes." Misato paused to wipe her brow with the back of her hand. "Ah, is that air conditioner on the fritz again?" she griped, "It feels so hot in here." She emphasized the point by unzipping her jumpsuit all the way down to her waist belt, making her baby blue bra become quite readily apparent.

"It should have been replaced on the last shipment, but you know the priorities of the people back at the HQ Supply Division."

"I know," replied Rei as she fanned herself with her hand, "I know. Of course, it's not helping at all that a typhoon is expected to hit the island in less than two days."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Will we be set for when it arrives here."

"We're far enough from the shore not to worry about tidal swell, and this canyon is twisting enough to keep the winds from getting too harsh. We should be alright, but if worse comes to worse, we can retreat to the nearby cave. As long as the mountain doesn't collapse on top of us, we should be totally fine and safe."

"Well, what if the storm disturbs Godzilla and wakes him up?"

"As long as he can't find us, it shouldn't matter."

"And what if he... I don't know... attacks the mountain for some reason?"

"What on Earth would he do that?"

"He's a super kaiju."

"And you're a telepath."

"It only helps if I'm awake at the time."

"We also have sensors."

"As long as we don't have to retreat to the cave."

"Thank you, Little Miss Sunshine," sighed Misato.

"You're quite welcome."

"I need a beer," said Misato to change the subject.

"I need a date."

"At least I can get what I want."

"How do you know I can't?" asked Rei softly into her ear as she leaned close to Misato's neck.

"Because there's... HEY!"

"I thought you didn't like reading minds uninvited?"

"I don't have to be a telepath to know what you were thinking!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come around... when you're needy enough."

"That'll take a few more months, I promise you. Besides, the next supply ship might have that really cute guy again."

"He only showed up once, six months ago, and you let him slip away without making a pass."

"I was waiting for him to come onto me."

"And you'll never get anywhere if you don't take the bull by the horns, sweetie," said Rei as she rubbed Misato's shoulders.

"Like you?"

"Of course."

"I'm giving you... 30 minutes to stop that."

The video phone began to ring.

"I guess HQ is checking to see if we're still alive," sighed Misato as she reached to answer. She pressed the connect button to light up the screen and see the smiling old face of General Ishicowa.

"Misato-chan," he began, "I'm calling to see..." He paused to blink and rub his eyes. "To see that you're out of uniform!"

She gasp as she wrapped her arms about her chest and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry sir!"

"I bet he's not," whispered Rei.

Clearing his throat, he said, "What's the status there?"

"Everything's good, sir," said Misato with a blush, "Godzilla is still sleeping and we're as ready for the typhoon as we're ever gong to be."

"This is the first typhoon you've experienced there," he said, "so stay on your toes. I want to be sure if there's any sign at all of Godzilla stirring from his slumber."

"Of course, sir."

"And make sure you're presentable before you answer next time!"

Rei reached around and pulled Misato's suit open wide so the General got a real good view of Misato's braziere and the bosom it strained to contain.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he snarled, "YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE CIVILIANS OR I'D JUST COURTMARTIAL YOU FOR INSUBORDINATION! OVER AND OUT!" The vid comm went dark as he signed off.

"Rei-chan!" whined Misato, "Do you live to get me in trouble?!"

"Yes, but you do half the work for me," she purred into Misato's ear as she leaned over again. She looked over the distraught woman's shoulder as she added, "That's odd. It looks like the typhoon is ahead of schedule. The satellite data indicates it's going to hit the shores of Monster Island more than six hours ahead of the predicted arrival time." She leaned into the back of the chair, wrapping her arms around her friend's torso under her bra cups, and somewhat lifting them as she hugged.

Misato was too distracted by the readings to notice. "It seems the typhoon is also going to be even stronger than predicted. I wonder what happened? Perhaps it hit an undetected hot spot in the deep pacific?"

"I suppose."

… Over on Infant Island ...

The Shobijin Priestesses have called forth the faithful in order to make a disturbing announcement. A few dozen natives eagerly awaited what the two tiny women had to say to them in their colorful Polynesian outfits. In spite of being about 6 inches tall, they were easily heard by all those assembled. The small figures with their porcelain white skin, long straight black hair, their tiny leis, and their bright green eyes stood on a stone pedestal as they faced the followers of Mothra and the other inhabitants of Infant Island.

"The Guardian Mothra has detected a powerful force that shall soon arrive on Monster Island," said the two maidens as one.

An anxious elderly man knelt before them as he asked, "What should we do?"

"We can do nothing until the force arrives there, and if it is evil, then Mothra will fly to Monster Island in order to deal with it."

"Then we shall be left defenseless."

"Mothra is the Guardian of the Earth, not just Infant Island."

"But why should we care about what happens on Monster Island?"

"This force may threaten the whole world even more so than Godzilla and the other kaiju living there now. All we know is that this force shall appear from nowhere, as if it came from the void, but not the void of space. It shall be fully formed and fully powered."

"Then what can we do?"

"We must offer our songs to Mothra in the meantime to give it the strength to deal with this force, should it prove to be an evil one."

"Can't you tell if it's evil or not?"

"No, we cannot sense the force's intentions beyond Monster Island. It may well be there to destroy or befriend one of the kaiju living there. That is why we cannot send Mothra to Monster Island right now. We must wait to see what develops once the force has arrived."

"I shall call the people together so that we can direct our songs of support to Mothra all day and all night until we know if Mothra is needed or not."

"We shall help the people as well."

He turned and left, calling out to the islanders as he went.

… And over a the Godzilla Defense Force Headquarters …

General Ichigo called the department heads of the Godzilla Defense Force (also called the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center) into his office.

"We have a possible situation on Monster Island," he announced, "A powerful typhoon is coming there, and we need to be ready in case it awakens Godzilla. As he's been inactive for more than a month, he may we attempt to go out and devour a reactor somewhere in the Pacific."

"He always comes to Japan," grumbled one young man under his breath.

"We need to make sure that Mechagodzilla and the Garuda Super-fighter are both ready and able to respond in case they are needed."

"The Garuda is all ready to go now, General, but Mechagodzilla is down for maintenance for at least 12 hours. We're doing upgrades to the inner skeleton and the space titanium armor."

"Curses," he grumbled, "I just hope Godzilla doesn't decide to rampage against Japan before then."

"Even if Godzilla awoke as soon as the Typhoon arrived, and left for Japan from there immediately, we could still have Mechagodzilla ready for action by the time he arrives ashore."

"That's good to know. But I want the rest of the Japan Self Defense Force on yellow alert on any place where Godzilla is expected to come ashore."

"We will send a proposal to the Prime Minister to authorize mobilization of the Self Defense Force as soon as possible."

"Keep me appraised of his response. It would be best if we coordinated the entire Force against Godzilla should he come to attack one of our nuclear plants."

"May I ask a question?" asked another young woman from the back.

"Who are you?" asked the General.

"Private First Class Miko Hazama," she replied, "This is my week on duty here." She was a slightly larger than average woman with bright copper red hair and pink eyes which made her stand out from the crowd around her. He couldn't help but notice she was wearing the skirted version of the woman's Godzilla Defense Force Uniform which showcased her shapely legs rather well. She further drew attention to herself as she brushed some unruly hair from over her right eye with a casual wave of the fingers from her right hand.

"Go ahead with your question."

"Why couldn't we just load a robot freighter with a few tons of nuclear waste and send it to intercept Godzilla out at sea?"

"Well... that's obviously... I mean to say... Actually..." he said as he fumbled for words, and then finally said, "We'll form a committee to look into that idea."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is there any other concerns that need to be said at this time?" he asked as he looked about, and when no one said anything in response, continued, "Everyone return to your duties until we hear more from Monster Island. I want the Garuda online and ready to go 24 hours a day until the yellow alert is called off. Mechagodzilla must be ready to go as soon as possible. You are dismissed."

The General watched as everyone filed out until he was left alone in his office. He carefully closed the doors behind them, locked them, and then went to an innocent looking cabinet. Activating a secret latch, it swung open to reveal a secret communications center. Entering his personal code, the radio elements came to life. He picked up the microphone, switched on the scrambler and the voice changer, and then said, "What is the status of the secret high-yield neutron radiation warhead missiles?"

"The stealth ballistic missile submarine is 100 kilometers off the coast of Monster Island and ready to launch at any time," came the scrambled reply.

"Is there any other submarine activity in the area?"

"A Soviet nuclear powered sub hunter passed through about a week ago."

"Fools," he cursed, "Don't they know that Godzilla loves to attack nuclear submarines?"

"They simply see it as a good place to hide a nuclear submarine for just that reason. The United States also occasionally send one of their nuclear powered sub hunters near Monster Island on occasion for the same reasons."

"They are still foolish. Fortunately, our sub's reactor is almost invisible to nuclear detectors as well as having other advanced stealth features," said the General, "But that's besides the point. I want to be sure that enough missiles are aimed at Monster Island to kill every living thing on that place."

"What about the observers?"

"Some sacrifices may have to be made in order to keep the world safe. That's the whole point of this secret missile program after all."

"We have enough missiles aimed and ready to kill everything on Monster Island twice over."

"Very good. I'll call back later if anything develops here."

"Over and out."

"Over and out," he agreed as he closed up the secret communications station.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of

Great Mecha Queen Doragojira

Part 2

Toho Limited own the copyrights to Godzilla, Mecha King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, and all similar kaiju.

… Meanwhile, back in 1993 on Monster Island …

Morning passed into afternoon as Misato and Rei made sure the whole camp was ready to take a hit from the growing typhoon menace. A number of things such as the generators were placed in a hole and covered over to keep them from being blown away. They were far enough inland and high enough above the sea to know that they were safe from the tidal surge. It was not so hard to make sure that water would not pool in the holes from the rainfall. The only thing they couldn't really do anything about was what might happen if the typhoon winds caused a rock slide in their part of the island's volcanic mountain.

But they still managed to take time to monitor the sensors as they worked. Since they were the only two women, let alone Japanese, and let alone humans, on the entire island for months, they had to do all of the labor themselves. The storm was more than 12 hours away when the winds began to increase. The sky began clouding over badly as more and more of them moved in from the Pacific Ocean.

But without warning, the tent began to shake ever so slightly. It was just enough to tell it was even happening around them.

"Tell me that was the wind," said Rei as she nearly stumbled with a box full of spare electronic parts.

While Misato was approaching the monitors, they heard a number of small rocks crashing to the ground, but the echoes of the huge crevice they were in prevented them from telling how far it was away from them.

"It's a tremor," replied Misato, "and the epicenter is about a mile away from here. Some of the rocks on the side of the mountain have broken loose."

"Will any of those rocks make it down here?"

"It seems unlikely. The epicenter is closer to the sea than we are. But we need to take a little while to go to the tremor site and look for damage."

"Darn it!" cursed Rei, "It's not like we don't have enough to do already!"

"I can go alone."

"No, we both no that's against procedure. We need to call in, make a report, and then go look into the disturbance together."

Misato paused to zip up her jumpsuit before calling headquarters again.

"Godzilla Defense Force Headquarters," came the female voice over the link, "Please hold."

They waited as the elevator music played in the background.

"I hope it won't take this long if Godzilla actually wakes up," sighed Rei.

A bright woman's face appeared on the screen with black hair and gray eyes. They could tell by the uniform she was an official member of the Defense Force. "I am Private Asuka Soryu. Can I help you?" she asked.

"We have a quick report," she replied.

"This may be recorded for quality control purposes."

"Of course. There was just minor tremors on Monster Island. We believe that some rocks have been displaced. So we are filing a report before we both go out and see the extent of the damage for ourselves. It's about a mile away from camp."

"How long before you anticipate your next report?"

"Not sure, but we should report again before night falls here."

"Very well. I will make sure your report is passed up through channels as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Misato and Rei out."

She then closed the channel.

"Come on," said Rei, "The day isn't getting any younger."

"Neither am I," replied Misato.

…

The two had moved about a mile down the canyon looking over the damage as they went. There was a few large rocks dislodged and a few palm trees knocked down, but that was about it. The two approached the epicenter of the tremor when they came across the largest section of collapsed rock they had yet seen. Rei was sweeping ahead of them with a multi-frequency scanner.

"I guess it doesn't look too bad," said Rei.

"It's going to be a pain to get around if we have to move our stuff back to the coast," answered Misato.

"Or when they finally bring some supplied up here to us."

"But it does look pretty stable."

"Wait," said Rei as her scanner started beeping, "There's a mild radiation source ahead."

"Radiation?"

"Yes. Perhaps a vein of radioactive ore has emerged?"

"But there are no known veins of radioactive ore anywhere on Monster Island. Otherwise, Godzilla wouldn't have to spend so much time going for radioactive take-out."

"Why can't they just make a radioactive waster dump on the other side of the island and just let him snack on it when he gets hungry?"

"It probably just makes too much sense," giggled Misato.

They moved ahead as the reading clicked just a little louder.

"Wait," said Misato, "There's something in the rocks that's far to smooth and uniformly shaped to be another rock."

"It's definitely the source of radiation," agreed Rei.

"Oh no," gasp the telepath.

"What is it?"

"I just detected thoughts," she replied, "**There's something alive in that thing!**"

"Have we found a _kaiju egg_?"

"That seems to be the most plausible explanation," replied Misato evenly.

"We should go back and report it right now."

"No," she replied, "We're still not sure how viable the egg is. There's need to get closer and take more detailed scans to be sure."

"But we need to report this," objected Rei.

"You can go back if you want."

"You know that's not the way it works."

"Then we're going in, aren't we?"

"Alright," sighed Rei, "but let's not take all day."

As they drew closer, it became more and more egg shaped to them. The huge size of the object also soon became apparent to both of them. They could see white with little cloud of shades of gray covering the surface of it from under the loose dirt and rock fragments covering its surface.

"Could this be the same radiation that helped create Godzilla?" asked Misato.

"I can't rule it out at this time."

"Just look at the size of that thing! It's easily more than 10 meters long!"

"That would be my guess as well."

"What could be in this egg?"

"A kaiju egg is about the only thing that makes sense right now. Even the largest dinosaur eggs pale in comparison to this one."

"That's true. It's most likely the largest egg ever discovered."

"The radiation levels are not dangerous to humans. Not unless we sleep on top of the egg for a few years."

"That's good to know."

"Perhaps things won't be so boring from now on?"

"I'm not sure if I really wanted this much excitement."

"You're really hard to please. You know that?"

"I like to think I'm complicated," replied Misato with a grin.

… back at Godzilla Defense Force Headquarters …

Asuka found herself before the desk of General Ichigo.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice tinged with impatience.

"We've received a report from Monster Island, sir."

"Go on."

"Misato and Rei reported a minor earth tremor. They last reported that they're going to see if it caused any damage. It wasn't far from their camp on the side of the volcano."

"It doesn't sound like anything to worry about," he assured her, "but if there's any more messages, be sure to bring them to me right away. You can bypass the usual chain of command."

"Yes sir," she replied. She did have to go through four of the General's subordinates just to get the message to the General's desk as it was. A good waste of an hour or so. "We've evaluated the data that they've sent us, and believe that the chance Godzilla will awaken from the tremor is negligible."

"That's very good to know, but I still want regular reports until the typhoon has completely passed over Monster Island."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Alright," he answered as he leaned forward and folded his hands under his chin, "You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

He watched her turn and leave. She had just enough wiggle in her butt when she walked as to make it rather appealing to him. But he was far too professional to ever comment on the subject. After she had left, he quietly locked the door behind her, and went over to the secret communications center. He opened it up and turned on the radio before picking up the mic.

"Come in," he said.

"We're hear," replied the disguised voice.

"There's been seismic activity on Monster Island," he said, "While it's nothing to worry about now, I fear it may lead to more when the typhoon passes over."

"Do you want us to act now?"

"No, but you should be ready for immediate action if Godzilla stirs."

"We have everything ready to go since you announced the yellow alert."

"Excellent," he replied, "I'll keep in touch. Over and out."

"Roger."

He shut down the radio and closed it up again. Then he went back to the door and unlocked it again.

… aboard the Garuda …

"How long are we going to be stuck in this cockpit?" grumbled Shinji as he looked about at all of the panels, monitors and controls of the Garuda. They were on their third hour of just hanging out in the cockpit just in case they had to be scrambled to Monster Island. In their pilot suits with their helmets on, it was kind of difficult to see any personal details about either of the young men, not to mention the fact that the light was low in the cockpit to make the digital displays easier to read.

"As long as they say we have to," replied Gendo.

"But this is so boring," he answered, "and I'm getting thirsty."

"There's the refreshment dispenser, you know."

"All it has is regular cola," he replied, "and you know I only drink diet."

"There was only room for one dispenser, and you should be grateful that they installed one at all."

"I suppose."

"Look," said Gendo as he looked around, "Don't tell anyone, but..." He handed Shinji a canned diet cola.

"Hey buddy," he replied, "You're the best and don't let anyone say otherwise."

"I could only sneak one of these on."

"Well, one's better than none, I suppose."

"Hey, I gotta help my partner when I can," said Gendo.

"Say, who got stuck manning Mechagodzilla?"

"No one. It's not finished with maintenance yet."

"Can't we just rotate crews with them?"

"Look, they are trained specifically for Mechagodzilla, and we are specifically trained to pilot the Garuda. We aren't cross qualified."

"And what? Can't they cross train us or get some back up crews or something?"

"There is only enough for 2 crews, so we have to do 12 hour shifts. There's no other way."

"You're so reasonable," grumbled Shinji.

… back at Monster Island (again) …

"Rei-chan," said Misato as she put her hand over her eyes, "I sense a kaiju near. It's definitely active, and I believe it might be heading our way. I think it might be Rodan."

"What about the egg? If Rodan finds it, he might just eat it, or worse destroy it because the egg does not belong to him."

"It's too big to move, and there's not enough around to cover it up."

"There's only one thing to do."

"You know I've only done it once," replied the telepath.

"That means you can do it again, and you only need to do it for less than a minute. Either that or we can run and hide, and hope that Rodan isn't paying attention."

"All right!" she grumbled, "I'll do it!" Looking at Rei, she added, "If I pass out again, I better not wake up like I did the LAST TIME!"

"I took you to see the cute doctor," she replied, "and I figured you had to be changed in order for him to examine you properly."

"You just live to see me in my underwear and bra, don't you?"

"That cuts me to the quick."

"Fine," she griped, "He's almost here, and this is going to take ALL of my concentration." Her eyes began to glow as Rodan flew into their sight. His eyes glowed in response as he flew up the side of the mountain, never bothering to look down at the side of the mountain as he flew overhead. "It's so hard." Rodan flew higher and higher until he cleared the peak of the volcano and vanished from sight.

Rei rushed over to Misato, and said, "Stop now. He's far enough away." She managed to catch the telepath before she hit the ground as her knees turned to jelly. "Remember," she said quietly, "You promised..." Then she passed out in Rei's arms.

Rei sat down with Misato in her arms with her back against the shell of the egg. She sighed as she looked at the peacefully sleeping woman.

"Well this is going to waste time we could be using to tie down the camp," she grumbled to no one, "and here I am stuck egg sitting to boot."


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of

Great Mecha Queen Doragojira

Part 3

Toho Limited own the copyrights to Godzilla, Mecha King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, and all similar kaiju.

… Meanwhile, back in 1993 on Monster Island …

Rei was bored watching Misato and the mystery egg, but she sorta promised not to play around with her telepathic girlfriend. So she had to be content sitting by Misato with her head resting upon her shoulder. The clouds were gathering in the sky even then, and she wondered how long it was going to be before the leading edge of the typhoon started bringing the rains down on Monster Island. She wondered who she might have pissed off so badly that she was stuck monitoring monsters instead of doing something more important.

Checking the scanner again, the radioactive nature of the egg was still within safe limits. It would take sleeping on top of the monster egg for at least a year before they would have to even begin worrying about the effects the low level radiation coming from it. She wondered just how bright a light would be needed in order to candle such a monstrous thing. What sort of unborn kaiju would be loosed upon the world once it hatched?

Glancing at Misato, she figured she already unzipped her suit to make herself comfortable in the hot and humid climate, so she could hardly object to making her more comfortable. So she unzipped her suit down to her belt and opened her suit far enough to get a good view of her blue bra she was wearing underneath the semi-official jumpsuit.

She had feelings for Misato that she knew she was not ready to reciprocate. The fact she was telepathic and still couldn't deduce her feelings lend to her argument why she shouldn't confess her true feelings any time soon. She felt she had some willpower for her ability to keep her hands off that smoking hot body as much as she was able to.

A tremor struck as she gazed upon the telepath, leaving her to wonder if they were in fact safe where they were. But she quickly realized that it wasn't the mountain shaking, but in fact it was the egg that was producing the tremor. She wondered if that was a sign the egg was not only viable, but would soon be hatching before they knew it.

As she felt the side of the egg, she realized it had grown warmer to the touch. The scanner simply confirmed what her hand had told her. It contrasted against the drop in overall temperature as the sky grew ever cloudier and it began to drizzle all around them.

"Excuse me," said a female voice nearby, "I didn't realize this island had any human inhabitants."

Rei almost jumped out of her skin when a mysterious woman in a silver jumpsuit seemed to appear from nowhere and spoke to them. Her straight jet black hair was cut even shorter than Misato's hair was. It was curious that she had one deep brown right eye, and the other appeared to be green. Then she couldn't help but notice how much her bosom stretched out her skin tight suit at least as much as Misato strained her own jumpsuit.

… Meanwhile, back in 23XX on Monster Island …

Now that the super kaiju and their hand selected telepath had been sent to the past, it seemed all they could do was monitor the time stream to see if anything changed. They had special temporal shields around the base to make sure that any changes in the past would not affect them until they had time to effect countermeasures as needed.

But then the peace of monitoring the past was interrupted by a screaming siren and flashing red lights. Then the facility, or at least the part of the facility they were standing on, shook more than just a little.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Professor X.

"An unidentified kaiju is attacking the island, sir," said Unnamed Assistant-2013-S-666-Q.

"Can we get a visual?"

"It's on the screen now sir," he replied as the monitor he was looking at in front of him shifted to show a fairly terrible sight.

A blood red great reptilian beast/dragon that seemed oddly familiar. It had three heads on long slim neck (with the middle head appearing to be mechanical) and two mechanical tails ending in tripple-forked spiky devices. Most of its chest, torso, legs and feet were covered with obvious metallic armor with various spikes, especially the claws of its feet. Then there was the obvious metallic wings sprouting from the armored body. The monster was firing gravity beams (that looked a lot like lightning rays for some reason, but red), and it fired its chest spikes (which were high explosive missiles and were replaced almost as soon as they were fired). Then there was the matter of the two strange spheres on the chestplate and the massive energy projection dish mounted over the stomach area. There was also a halo of energy about the monster whenever it was struck by a particle beam or explosive missile attack.

"What?!" asked the Professor, "Did someone rebuild Mecha King Ghidorah?!"

"It appears to have been upgraded," commented Assistant Y, "like some Crimson Great Hyper-Mecha King Ghidorah X."

"How do you know that."

"I just made it up."

Darn it, another monster I didn't get to name! Someone contact the pilot and find out what the hell they want!"

"Scan indicate there IS NO PILOT!" said the Unnamed Assistant, "It's an autonomous unit!"

"Who's brilliant idea was this?!"

"We don't know, sir!"

"What's the defense status?"

"Base shield down by 53.1%. Particle beam turrets 75.3% destroyed. Missile silos 33.3% destroyed."

"In less than a minute?!" asked the Professor, "We'll be crushed at this rate! How long until we get some reinforcements here?!"

"Sir, the kaiju is approaching the point where we sent Great Mecha Queen Doragojira to the past! Fighter squads will not get here for another 3 minutes!"

"Then it must be trying to get to the same temporal coordinates that we sent Great Mecha Queen Doragojira to!"

"That makes the most sense," agreed Assistant Y.

"Analysis indicates that it's also powered by twin fusion cores!"

"Where are they located?"

"In the upper part of the chest plate!"

"Still looks like an armored bra," muttered the Assistant.

"Not helpful!" moaned the Professor.

"Well what are those things attached to the housings of the fusion reactor cores?"

"Well even Great Mecha Queen Doragojira has emergency vents for a hear crisis that are attached to the chest plate, but the vents are covered by the armor unless needed... Now that I look closer, it does look like... HEY! That's not important! FOCUS PEOPLE!"

"Crimson Great Hyper-Mecha King Ghidorah X has reached the departure point. It's scanning, and we can assume it's looking for chroniton particle residue. We think it has locked on to the signal. It's warping back to the past."

"Get those shields back to full power!" exclaimed the Professor, "We have to be ready in case there's a severe alteration of past events!"

"We're diverting power to restoring the shields, sir."

"What's the status of the time stream?"

"It appears to be stable," replied the Assisant.

… Meanwhile, back in 1993 at Godzilla Defense Force Headquarters …

General Ichigo looked mildly bothered as a technician ran into to report something.

"There's been news about the hurricane approaching Monster Island," he said out of breath.

"What is it?" he asked as much bored as irritated.

"You should look at the latest satellite pictures yourself, sir," said the technician as the high definition photos were laid out before him.

"What am I looking at?" he asked as he stared.

"There's... an anomaly in the center of the eye of the storm, sir. This photo is the best we've been able to get of it so far."

He looked at the indicated photo. It seemed he was looking at Godzilla's head.

"_That's impossible_!" growled the General, "_He's sound asleep_! _How could he be returning to Monster Island_?!"

"We have no idea at this time sir!"

"Has there been any other Godzilla sightings?!"

"No sir," he replied, "This is the first sign of Godzilla in more than a month."

"Launch the Garuda immediately! I want squadrons of attack helicopters and fighter/bombers as well! Intercept Godzilla at sea and delay him until additional forces arrive! We have to find out where he's been and what he's been up to!"

"There's an American Carrier Task Force about a hundred miles away. Should be ask them for assistance in this matter, sir?"

"Not yet. See if we can take care of this ourselves first."

"Yes sir."

"But check to see if any American or Russian nuclear subs are missing. We don't want a repeat of the _last time_, so make sure they understand it's vital not to try and cover up any more such incidents."

"At once, sir."

"Oh, before you go," said the General a little awkwardly.

"Yes sir?"

"What about that robot freighter loaded with nuclear waste?"

"We still need about 24 hours to complete that project, sir."

"Well see if they can speed that whole thing up some. We might need it much sooner than that."

"As you order, sir."

The General watched the technician leave before he locked the door and went to open the secret radio set. He had to be sure Godzilla hadn't detected their stealth nuclear submarine. It would have been a great tragedy to lose such a secret asset at this time.

… Over on Infant Island ...

Natives of Infant Island had all gathered to sing praise to the might of Mothra. All able bodied men and women were lined up in ranks in order to direct their songs to Mothra. The numbers of singers easily grew into 300 or more. They all had their hands raised to the sky as they sang and the women swayed their hips and arms from side to side. The Shobijin Priestesses continued to sing their songs of praise and strength to Mothra when they suddenly stopped. As they stopped their songs, everyone stopped.

"The great force is almost upon Monster Island," they said, "and another great force is following behind. They both seem to appear from nowhere. It is most disturbing."

"Is it time for Mothra to intervene?" asked one of the native men.

"Not yet," replied the tiny twins, "We will know soon the intentions of these kaiju."

"We shall continue to sing for the strength of Mothra and the protection of the world."

"Thank you," they replied, "We could not be strong without you."

"You're too kind," he answered as they all returned to their singing and dancing.

And in the deep cave the natives sing to, Mothra stirs ever so slightly.

… Back on Monster Island …

Somewhere in (another) deep dark cave, someone else is beginning to stir as well. Perhaps it's the tremors caused by the egg or the storm, or perhaps a great kaiju senses another being of it's kind who's coming to visit their little island. He opens his eyes just a little bit to light the area about him with their radioactive glow, and his spines also glow slightly in the pitch blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of

Great Mecha Queen Doragojira

Part 4

Toho Limited own the copyrights to Godzilla, Mecha King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, and all similar kaiju.

… On Monster Island (1993) …

Rei comforted the sleeping Misato with her head in her lap when a strange woman just appeared from the brush and spoke to her rather casually. The rain had increased from a gentle sprinkle to a light downpour. The silver jumpsuit and the strange utility belt certainly seemed to make her stand out from the crowd, considering that Rei and Misato were the only crowd there at the moment.

"Who are you?!" she asked quickly, "What are you doing on Monster Island?!"

"I was about to ask you the same," replied the mysterious woman as she stepped fully into view. With all of the rocks and plants around, she managed to get quite close to the two of them before she had revealed herself to them.

"Well, my name is Rei, and this here is Misato," she replied, "and the United Nations sent us here to monitor the activities of Godzilla." She couldn't help but wonder why she volunteered that information so quickly or easily.

"What a coincidence," she replied, "My name is also Misato, and I am also here to see to Godzilla as well as the kaiju egg you happen to be leaning against."

"Who sent you? Who do you work for?" asked Rei even as she thought, '_Wait. How the heck does she already know about the kaiju egg we just found_?!'

"I am not at liberty to discuss that," she replied as she walked closer.

"You should stay back!"

"You have no weapons and no combat training," replied the other Misato smoothly, "and I'm not here to harm you. But I can tell that Misato has overtaxed her telepathic powers again. I promise all I'm going to do is make sure she's alright."

"You're a doctor?" she asked. '_Wait_,' she thought, '_How does she know I don't have a weapon or combat training_?!'

"Among other things."

"**How do you know she's a telepath****?!**" she asked suspiciously. That was not general knowledge. In fact, it was supposed to be a secret.

"I'm sorry, but that's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know."

As the woman drew closer, Rei raised her fist and said, "Stay back. I'm warning..."

But the other woman's eyes glowed softly, and she found that she couldn't move or speak at all.

"And you're not a telepath, have no mental defense training," she said softly as she leaned close to Rei's ear, "I told you that I meant no harm, but if you're going to take that attitude towards me, I guess I'll have to secure you... for your own safety, of course."

She began to unzip Rei's jumpsuit, not paying attention to Misato.

… Over the Pacific Ocean (1993) …

The squadron of F-15 Strike Eagles from JSDF (Japan Self Defense Force) Command streaked low over the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Japan. The 24 planes traveled in a tight group matched up by pairs. They were headed for the last reported sighting of Godzilla. Fortunately, all weather fighters like the F-15 Strike Eagle were not deterred by a little bad weather. Each plane carried six large bombs on its under wing pylons.

"Tango Bravo to Echo Charlie," said the wing man of the lead pilot (over the secure radio channel). The two planes flew close enough together that the pilots could see each other clearly.

"Go ahead, Tango Bravo," replied the lead plane's pilot.

"Will these 2,000 pound penetrator bombs do anything besides piss of Godzilla?"

"No," he replied smoothly, "It's not supposed to."

"Then what are we doing this for? Isn't he already going home?"

"We're encouraging him to go home faster, and stay there!"

"Like that's ever worked before," he grumbled.

"What was that?!"

"I said it's almost 4."

"Worry about getting drunk at the officer's club later!"

The planes approached the eye of the storm. Ground sweeping radar detected an objected at surface level just ahead of them.

"Remember," admonished the flight leader, "We sweep in from behind and aim the bombs at the back of his head. This is NOT, I repeat NOT, a suicide mission! Evade as soon as you release those bombs, because if that atomic breath gets anywhere near you, YOU ARE TOAST!"

"Understood," replied all of the pilots within several seconds of each other.

The planes turned south and began to circle around to attack the monster's head from behind. They made a turn of several miles in length in order to set up their position. The entire attack was being monitored both by ground control and satellite. But the attack did not go smoothly, as there was an explosion before even one bomb was released.

"This is Lima Romeo!" said one of the pilots, "I've just lost the starboard engine!"

"But where's the atomic breath?!" called Victor Oscar, "I didn't see anything!"

"Break off, release your bombs, and return to base, Lima Romeo!" commanded Echo Charlie.

"Affirmative!" he replied as he turned away from the attack and headed back towards base.

"15 seconds to optimum release distance!" said Tango Bravo.

Seconds passed as the fighters streaked closer to the target, but there was another explosion.

"This is Kilo Hotel!" said another pilot, "I've just lost the port engine!"

"ANOTHER?!" called Echo Charlie, "What the hell?! Break off, release your bombs, and return to base, Kilo Hotel!"

"Affirmative!" he replied as he turned away from the attack in a sharp bank and headed back towards base.

"Where are these attacks coming from?!" he asked of no one in particular, "Everyone spread out and take evasive action, but just don't run into each other!"

The planes spread out and evaded the unseen attack as they drew to within seconds of releasing their laser guided penetrator bombs. They broke into the unearthly calm in the eye of the storm. But there was yet another explosion.

"This is Tango Bravo!" said the pilot who spoke before, "I've just lost the starboard engine! Breaking off, releasing bombs, and returning to base!"

"Affirmative!" replied the flight leader, "All remaining planes drop bombs now and break off!"

All the remaining planes dropped their bombs, using the laser of the lead plane to paint the target at the surface of the ocean. As the bombs cleared the planes, an extended burst of a broad beam of super heated gas erupted from below, and in a matter of seconds, vaporized all of the laser guided bombs.

"This is pointless!" yelled the flight leader, "All planes break off and return to base! I'll take responsibility if anyone cries about it!"

So all of the remaining planes broke off their attack run and headed back to base. Seconds turned into minutes as the planes flew, accelerating back to supersonic speeds for the ones with both engines. All of the seasoned pilots were slightly shaken by their strange encounter with the super kaiju.

"Echo Charlie to base," he said, "Echo Charlie to base."

"We hear you, Echo Charlie," replied the flight coordinator.

"Three planes have been disabled by unknown weapons, and all bombs were vaporized by atomic breath just after release. I aborted the mission on my own authority."

"Understood. Have all men report for debriefing as ASAP."

"Affirmative."

The planes continued back to base without further incident.

… JSDF Strike Command Headquarters,Tokyo (1993) …

"Sir," said one man at the radio station to the commander, "The Strike Eagles have failed to score a single hit on Godzilla. Three planes were disabled and all of the bombs were vaporized just after they were released."

He scratched his chin and asked, "How many planes were lost?"

The radio man listened a moment before replying, "No planes lost. They're all expected to return to base safely in spite of losing one of their engines, sir."

"Not one causality on an attack against Godzilla? This is highly irregular." He paused to consider, and then ordered, "Recall all of the attack helicopters right away. If the Strike Eagles were dealt with so easily, the Apaches have no chance at all."

"Recalling all attack helicopters immediately, sir," he said as he began typing out the recall order into his station keyboard. Thanks to advancements in technology, orders did not have to be spoken into a open microphone any more. Not for the normal commands, any ways.

"Keep monitoring the situation Corporal," replied the controller, "I need to report this information to the Colonel at once."

"Yes sir," he replied as he watched the controller leave, and then turned back to the communications control center before him.

… On another part of Monster Island (1993) …

Something awakened the King of the Kaiju, and it wasn't the storm or the tremors. It was something else that teased his senses. No, two somethings that caught his attention. Two new kaiju that the King of Monsters had never sensed before, and yet both of them were somehow oddly familiar to him. They were both on a bee line straight for him.

He raised his head and fired his atomic breath at the huge rocks he had used to seal himself inside his cave. His spines glowed brightly as he did so. The rocks were melted and blown apart as the cave opening was returned to usable condition.

The King had returned!

The other kaiju knew that when he closed himself up in a cave like that, he was sleeping, and woe to be on any force that dared to disturb his rest. While it was very close to feeding time again, he knew that such food would have to wait until this possible new threat was checked out.

He merged from the mountainside cave, completely ignoring the rain coming down on him. Standing at a hundred meters tall, he was only beaten by the height of the volcano next to him. Otherwise, he was the lord of all he surveyed. Following his instincts, he began to walk around the mountain from the north sides around to the east and down towards the southern coast of Monster Island.

Anguirus (the giant irradiated mutant dinosaur with the spiny shell and horns on his head) emerged from the ground just behind Godzilla to follow him, and the King of the Kaiju paid him no mind at all. He didn't even care when Rodan began following overhead as well. Like the loyal knights of old and trusting companions, the kaiju followed their king without question into whatever battle they should face. Nothing need be said. The increasing winds seemed to have no effect on any of them, even Rodan, and they all seemed completely oblivious to the rain that was falling all around them. They were like the Three Musketeers of the kaiju race (when Godzilla was trashing Tokyo or ripping apart yet another nuclear reactor).

Between Godzilla and Anguirus, the ground trembled beneath their mighty feet. It was surprising that Monster Island wasn't barren considering how much vegetation the two of them trampled as they walked along. The island was also rather rocky with shallow soil, or their would have been giant tracks all over the island as well.

By the time the south beach came into view, the tide had risen several feet and the sky was a mass of black swirling clouds. The typhoon was spilling its fury onto Monster Island.

… Godzilla Defense Force Headquarters (1993) …

Several reports were coming into General Ichigo at the same time. They were all troubling and all quite confusing at the same time.

The first report stated that the Strike Eagles failed to bomb Godzilla, and three of them were disabled by mysterious weapons. Of all the planes sent, NONE of them were destroyed either. In light of the failure of the jets, the attack helicopters were called off before they even reached the edge of the huge typhoon. The bombs were destroyed in free fall by atomic breath, but Godzilla had never before demonstrated such pin point accuracy with his signature attack. The navy of the JSDF were also ordered to hold back.

The second report stated that the Garuda's launch was delayed by an unexpected glitch in the auxiliary power system. While it could have been as simple as a blown breaker, it would take some time to find the problem even with all technicians on duty working at it.

Then the mind blowing report came. He was staring with his own eyes at satellite pictures of the King of the Kaiju casually strolling around the volcano from his sleeping cave in the north around the east towards the southern beach. Somewhere along the way, he was joined by Anguirus and Rodan.

Staring at the satellite photo of the monster in the center of the typhoon again, his mind boggled at the possibility of another Godzilla walking the earth.

But even when that was blowing his mind, another satellite photo was rushed into his office. A three headed two tailed and winged monster was flying low over the Pacific Ocean following the typhoon towards Monster Island. If it wasn't blood red all over, he might have guessed who the kaiju was.

The only good news from his secret communications station was that the stealth ballistic missile sub had managed to avoid detection by all of the kaiju, especially Godzilla... whichever one was really the King of the Kaiju.

"Another Mecha King Ghidorah?" he asked himself aloud, "I should have stayed home in bed today!"

But his grumpy moment was interrupted when a Private rushed in with more photos.

"Excuse me, sir!"

"What it is?" he asked with minor annoyance.

"The computer enhancement of the image from the center of the typhoon has come in, and we all thought you should see it for yourself."

He looked down at the photos as he grumbled, "Just what am I supposed to be looking at?!"

"Look at the highlighted area just behind the head, sir."

"Wait a minute," he snarled, "Are those... what I think those are?"

"Yes sir. Large crystal spikes."

"SPACE GODZILLA?!" he shouted, "I thought that he was destroyed by Godzilla!"

"Well, we all thought that Mecha King Ghidorah was destroyed too, but look how wrong we were about that little thing."

"Wait. I thought he could fly in some freaky spiky meteor form."

"He did. We still can't explain that, other than the possibility that the kaiju is trying to maintain a low profile for some reason."

"Space Godzilla never sneaked around before. Why start being covert now?"

"No idea at this time, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of

Great Mecha Queen Doragojira

Part 5

Toho Limited own the copyrights to Godzilla, Mecha King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, and all similar kaiju.

… On Monster Island (1993) …

Misato awoke to a mild headache. She quickly realized that she wasn't where she was when the strain of her powers made her pass out. Opening one eye ever so slightly, she realized that she was looking into the face of Rei. She was laying on a cot across from her, naked and hogtied. It was about that time that she realized she was naked too, even if she wasn't tied up like Rei. While she wasn't blindfolded, she was obviously ball gagged and muzzled.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep," said a woman's voice nearby, "I knew you woke up almost 30 seconds ago."

Misato turned her head in the direction of the voice, and saw a strange woman in a silver jumpsuit. She was sitting in front of one of the agency's laptop/monitors as she was completely familiar with using the system.

"And yes," she added, "Rei does look hot like that, doesn't she? She certainly thinks you're just about the hottest woman she's ever seen. It's almost embarrassing how turned on she is being tied up while you're staring at her."

Misato blushed. She wondered what kind of power a telepath would need to read the mind of another trained telepath, or how someone that powerful would remain hidden from the other telepaths in the world. She couldn't read the other woman's mind at all. It was a complete blank.

"Yeah, I've been trained to blank my thoughts from other telepaths," she replied evenly, "while I've been trained to look past the defensive screens another telepath might set up in their minds. For example, I can sense that some of the randy feelings that Rei has for you are not without reciprocation."

Rei was looking at them both wide-eyed.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised given how much time you spend together discussing your hopes, dreams and desires."

"_Just how long have you been reading my mind_?!" asked Misato when she found her voice.

"Oh, just long enough," she replied with a grin.

Misato suddenly recognized a sound that the monitor had been making since she woke up.

"Oh yes," said the strange woman, "Godzilla is up and moving along with Anguirus and Rodan. He's intercepting another monster coming in from the sea. Maybe two... Oh, where are my manners. My name is also... Misato."

"You don't seem surprised to know that," observed Misato.

The other Misato turned away from the laptop to look into her eyes. She could see that the strange woman's eyes weren't the same color even as she smiled broadly. But other than that, she seemed... oddly familiar. It almost looked like the two of them could have been related.

"Oh, I think Rei has learned her lesson," she said softly, "feel free to untie her now. If you don't want me to look while you feel her up, I won't object."

"You could look though my eyes if you wanted to," observed Misato.

"Well, that's true. But I promise I won't use your eyes. I can't stop monitoring you mind though. You might try something,.. not that I don't trust you. My mission is just too important not to."

"So what group or government do you represent?" asked Misato as she got off the cot and moved closer to Rei.

"Sorry," she replied, "That's _classified_."

"Of course it is," she answered as she started loosening the gag and ball in Rei's mouth. It was plain just how much Rei was blushing as she looked into her savior's eyes.

"The eye of the typhoon is reaching the shores of Monster Island. We should have some company here very soon."

"_You already know what that incoming Kaiju is, don't you_?!" accused Misato as she turned to look at the other Misato.

"_Still_ classified."

While sitting up Rei and starting to untie her, Misato's hand drifted across one of Rei's breasts, and brushed across her nipple with the palm of her hand. With the gag gone, she was free to moan out loud and draw attention to her breast from Misato.

"Oh," she gasp, "I'm so sorry."

"She's not sorry at all," giggled the other Misato.

"And neither are you," hissed Rei.

"I had to make sure you weren't concealing weapons."

"I suppose the rest was just _fringe benefits_?" scowled Rei.

"You can be as perceptive as the records say you can."

"How can you have access to my records?"

"Because _you've_ seen them," she said with a grin as she looked back at the two of them. Misato was well into the process of unbinding Rei's hands and arms.

"Hasn't anyone told you about MENTAL PRIVACY?!"

"I do what I must in my line of duty."

"So you DO work for someone," said Misato confidently, "Yes, _need to know_."

"I guess I do sound a bit like a broken holo-recording after a while..." said the other Misato before she clamped her hand over her own mouth. She realized she just said a little too much for her own good. Both Rei and Misato did catch her little slip of the tongue. Reading their minds told her so.

… On the southern beach of Monster Island …

Rodan flew out to see the intruder once they crossed the electronic barrier that surrounded Monster Island. Godzilla and Anguirus watched from the shoreline. The mystery kaiju seemed to completely ignore that Rodan was circling over its head. The King of the Kaiju called out a long and loud challenge to the newcomer with his booming voice. The newcomer began to rise from the water as their feet hit the solid rock base formed from the volcanic rocks the island was built on.

They were all confused. It looked mostly like Godzilla, but also has crystal spikes like Space Godzilla and strange metallic parts like Mecha King Ghidorah. And the round lumps on the chest plate were a complete mystery to all of them (the same strange lumps on human women held no significance to one of Godzilla's size).

Rodan preemptively attacked from behind while focused on Godzilla. The blow certainly lacked the effect that the flying kaiju was hoping for. It barely staggered the creature who stood above all of those around it except Godzilla himself.

But Rodan wasn't quite off the hook. The kaiju retaliated by firing a narrow super heated beam as he flew away, it's glowing energy burning Rodan's left wing bad enough to make it crash into the island as it flew ashore. The spines and shoulder crystals all glowed brightly as the breath attack was expelled.

Godzilla charged up his own breath and unleashed it at the new kaiju, but it had already recovered its own breath weapon and fired back. The narrower and hotter beam forced its way up Godzilla's breath weapon, causing to to part around it and away as it pushed it's way into the King of the Kaiju's face. It it didn't have to fight against Godzilla's attack, it would have done more damage than knock him back onto his tail.

Rodan was recovering from the attack against its wing, standing upright, but not taking off. It seems the wing was too weakened to resume flight at least for the time being. So instead he moved to help Godzilla regain his own stance. Anguirus could only growl as the monster moved ashore, barely taking the time to even glance at him.

From around the volcano following in the footsteps of Gozilla appeared Giga and Megalon. At the moment, they seemed to be satisfied trying to figure out what was going on between Godzilla and the new kaiju. While they always looked for an excuse to try and take down Godzilla, neither of them were willing to face an unknown kaiju before they knew how they stacked up against the King.

… back on Infant Island …

The men looked on at the sudden change in the disposition of the tiny priestesses as they stood upon their rock and looked down upon the assemble singers and dancers. Before anyone could even ask, a great gust of wind signaled the launch of Mothra into the sky from her cave home.

"_It is time for Mothra to act_," said the two Priestesses as one.

"We shall continue to sing to Mothra to grant the Guardian continued strength," said one man as he looked in concern at their expressions.

"_That's all we can ask of you_," they replied as one.

"What about Mothra's egg?"

"_We hope it won't come to that. The egg still needs time to mature before it can send its precious life out to protect the world_."

The giant butterfly-like monster sped out across the sea even as they watched her go. The islanders continued to sing and dance their support even after the point she was long past able to either see or hear any of them.

… and back on Monster Island with the ladies …

"Those readings," said naked Misato as she looked over the shoulder of the other Misato, "It's not atomic at all. There's no residual radiation that we can detect. It's almost like..."

"A plasma fusion beam!" shouted Rei who was looking over the other shoulder, "Look at how narrow and accurate that beam is!" She was almost in envy of the new kaiju's power. "That can only mean that the kaiju is fusion powered instead of nuclear powered! Nothing like that has ever evolved or been created by hydrogen bomb tests!"

"You already knew that..." she said looking down on the other Misato, "I know its classified."

She opened another window to show a live satellite picture of the crimson three headed monster just as it was about to enter the typhoon on its way to Monster Island.

"That looks like a red version of Mecha King Ghidorah," said Rei, "but how can that be? Could they have made another in the future?"

"I'm sure that someone held on to the blueprints," suggested Misato, "All that they would really need is a tissue sample. If they didn't keep samples from before, I'm sure they could have dug up some more from the bottom of the sea."

"But why is it all red?"

"I suppose that could be some kind of mutation or genetic alteration," she said to Rei before looking down at the other Misato, "Why don't you tell us all about it?"

"Even I have no knowledge of this crimson kaiju," she admitted as she stared at the image.

"I just sense she's telling the truth even though I can't read her mind," said Misato as she leaned closer to Rei.

"I have the feeling that both of these new kaiju are from the future of Mecha King Ghidorah, but she was only involved with the Godzilla hybrid kaiju."

"Her name is Doragojira," interrupted the other Misato.

"Ah, finally volunteering some information?" giggled Misato.

"I suppose I owe you two that much."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Wait!" interrupted Rei, "You said that kaiju is a HER?! I thought those round lumps on her chest plate had to be the _fusion reactor cores_!"

"They are," she replied, "What did you think..." Her thought was interrupted as Misato and Rei both leaned in to get a closer look, and she found herself sandwiched between the two woman's bare and heaving breasts. She gulped as they rubbed against her ears. While Rei was oblivious, Misato had noticed the blush in the other Misato's cheeks. She realized that she was too distracted to keep on monitoring her thoughts, because she was thinking, '_I think I've got your number, sister_!'

"There's another bogey coming in," commented Rei, "I think it has to be coming from Infant Island."

"Mothra is coming too?!" asked Misato.

"It looks that way," she replied as she leaned closer to the other Misato. Her intensity at reading the monitor seemed to allow her to not notice how she was rubbing against the side of the other Misato's head, as well as her ever deepening blushing. She leaned in and began tapping the keyboard. The system began sending a stream of telemetry straight back to Godzilla Defense Headquarters without waiting for official clearance. It was sending all the telemetry they were gathering on all the monsters that were on, near to, or closing in on the island.

"I can't help but notice when you said Rei looked hot all tied up," whispered Misato into the other Misato's ear, "You didn't say it was I who thought that way. That was left kind of open. Perhaps you think she looks hot all tied up too?"

"No," she said defensively, "That's not what I meant..."

"Well she's right here next to you," she purred, "and I have some handcuffs in one of my desk drawers that I'd love to let you use on her."

"NO, that's not what I meant!"

"_Oh, I think it is_," she whispered just loud enough for Rei to hear.

"I think we getting her all _hot and bothered_," agreed Rei.

"I have a mission," she panted between them, "There's no time for this."

Misato and Rei leaned down, stuck their tongues into her ears, and began to wiggle them. That made her really blush, her cheeks turning crimson. Rei's hand slipped up and grabbed the zipper of the silver jumpsuit, and began pulling it down towards the belt.

"Please," she begged, "Not like this... not right now..."

Her pleas were in vain.

… Back at the Kaiju battle …

Doragojira began to advance on Godzilla and Rodan just as he was getting back on his feet, and Anguirus circled behind. He curled into a spiky ball and hurled himself at her back. The impact staggered her and made her move ahead all the faster, with her bulk falling onto Godzilla before either of them knew what was happening. Rodan managed to avoid getting knocked down as well. The two titanic monsters were now grounded again, but now with the female being on top of the male.

Time seemed to stop for all of a few seconds as the two looked into each others eyes as the both seemed to lose the will to battle, and then it passed as she blasted him at point blank range with her fusion breath into his throat. Godzilla threw her off of himself as he clutched at his throat.

Anguirus bit the end of her tail as he dragged her away from Godzilla, giving him another chance to regain his footing. She retaliated by firing both her back and foot thrusters right into his horned face, allowing herself to go airborne as he let go of her tail.

She opened her mouth to make a higher pitched version of Godzilla's call. Much to everyone's surprise, the storm clouds of the rim of the typhoon's eye unleashed powerful lightning bolts at all three of the monsters that Doragojira was fighting against. Each one was struck several times before they fell over, even though it didn't look like the bolts did all that much damage to them in the process. It didn't seem much worse than the large lightning beam tanks that the Japanese Self Defense Force like to use against them. She flew around the three as Gigan and Megalon looked on in surprise.

Then a beam of lightning came in and struck Doragojira in the back of the head. It heralded the arrival of Mothra into the grand kaiju battle. The blast sent her sprawling to the ground heading back towards the open ocean, but not with enough momentum to get there. She also seemed to crash away from the other monsters, including Gigan and Megalon.


End file.
